official_orc_gladiators_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
Version 1.44a ''' ''Quality of life changes'': - If a player leaves the game their weapon upgrade will be refunded. When this happens, the team's upgrade counter is reduced by 1 and the amount of points needed to reach the next upgrade are reduced by 5. This will also reverse the "max upgrades reached" message if appropriate. Remember though, that the max upgrade count is dependent on the number of players, so in some situations, an upgrade might not become available. - Enchants will now also refund if a player leaves with one. It will spawn at the fountain. - Fixed a major issue with the critical strike system that prevented some spell criticals from being effective. - Updated weapon upgrade tooltips to conform to the new style. - performance Updated the way some older abilities deal damage. ''Bug fixes'': - Fixed Great Axe's shockwave doing talented damage. ''Druid Staff'': - Dreamer's Root now extends the duration of Tranquility by 5 seconds if Tranquility is already active when you use Starfall. - Lowered the damage of Starfall to 5.0x intelligence per interval (was 6.0x) ''Hand Wraps'': - Each wound now grants +12 attack damage (was 8). - Infuriate's duration increased by 1 second. - Fixed an Infuriate duration bug. - Barrel Through's max range increased to 1500 (was 1200). - Increased Barrel Through's speed by 33%. - Improved Hand Wrap's turn rate so he more quickly faces the intended direction for Barrel Through. ''Claws'': - Hex has been removed. - Flurry has been removed. - Molten Boulder has been removed. - Feral Spirit has been removed. - New D ability: Call Element. Call upon the last element you invoked to empower your combat capabilities briefly. Fire = 30% critical strike chance for 8 seconds; Water = 10.0x Agility heal and 100 mana; Earth = 2.0x Agility Rock Shield for 8 seconds; Air = 150% attack speed for 8 seconds. 18 second cooldown. 25 mana. - Lightning Bolt now does 6.0x agility damage (was 3.0x) but is now capped at hitting 5 targets per cast. No longer stuns targets. Has the following interactions with Elemental Mastery: Water - Heals up to 3 targets in the area for the damage amount; Fire - Hits 3 more targets. Earth - Stuns targets for 3 seconds; Air - Deals 50% more damage; - New W ability: Hailstorm. Summons a Hailstorm that follows the caser and strikes 1-3 enemies every 0.5 seconds, dealing 0.8x agility damage and stunning them for 2 seconds. Lasts 12 seconds. 15 second cooldown. Has the following interaction with Elemental Mastery: Water - improves duration and damage by 100%. Fire - Hits 2 more targets but only mini-stuns. Earth - Stun duration increased by 50%. Air - Only hits 1 target and stuns for 1 second but deals 300% increased damage. - New E ability: Volcano. Summons a Volcano at the target point that attacks a nearby enemy at random. Enemies that are close to the volcano trample it, reducing its duration. Damage per attack: 6.0x Agility (chaos damage, 1.5 sec CD). Max duration: 30 seconds. Proximity penalty: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Has the following interactions with Elemental Mastery: Water - summons a Geyser that can't attack but explodes when it expires, dealing 8.0x attribute damage to nearby enemies (spell damage). Fire - Improves the duration and damage of the Volcano by 50%. Earth - Summons a Fissure that doesn't have the proximity penalty but can only attack at a range of 200 (chaos damage). Wind - summons a Squall that has a bouncing attack (normal damage). - Rock Shield replaced with Earth Aura. When a nearby allied hero is attacked they gain Rock Shield for 4 seconds that increases their armour by 2.0x your agility. Has a 12 second ICD. Has the following interactions with Elemental Mastery: Water - heals the target for 2.0x agility and 10 mana every second. Fire - increases the target's attack damage by 100%. Earth - duration increased by 50%. Air - increases the target's movement speed by 50%. - Mana Tide Totem renamed to Mana Tide. Mana Tide now restores 100 mana per pulse, divided evenly to all targets in its range (for a total of 800 mana over its 16 second duration). Has the following interactions with Elemental Mastery: Water - increases mana restored by 50%. Fire - Creates a Volcano when it expires. Earth - Allies in the tide take 30% less damage from all sources. Air - Boosts the speed of all allies in the tide by 50%. ''Claws talents'': - Balance: When Elemental Mastery expires you trigger the opposite Elemental Mastery for 30 seconds. - Chaos: Elemental Mastery is always random but its duration is increased by 50%. - Devastation: Lightning Bolt can hit 2 more targets and its area of effect is increased by 50%. - Empowered Air: Invoke Element (Air) will imbue the Volcano Ability, causing it to summon a Squall with 25% increased duration. - Empowered Earth: When Rock Shield expires it triggers a Rupture at the target's location. - Empowered Fire: Volcano's duration is extended by 15 seconds if it survives its original duration without penalty. - Empowered Water: Whilst below 70% health or 100 mana you will always imbue Invoke Element and Earth Aura with water. - Refreshment: Mana Tide has a 45 second cooldown but lasts 4 pulses instead of 8. Additionally, each pulse restores 2.0x agility health. - Stone Ward: Earth Aura is global, has a 1 second shorter cooldown and lasts for 1 more second. - Stormkeeper: Hailstorm's duration is increased by 2 seconds every time you cast a spell. ''Items'': - Berserker's Juju's stats wounded multplier increased from 5x to 6x. - Mask of Dementia self damage lowered by 40%. - Magefists mana steal increased by 20%. - Prayer Beads mana restore increased by 20%. - Sacrificial Skull damage increased by 16.7%. ''Medallions'': - Chronicler's Tattered Book now has 3 tiers (this is the reward given to people who make guides). A player's rank is indicative of the QUALITY AND QUANTITY of content they have provided to the discord. A player's rank of this medallion is decided by the admins and by their peers. A player who has earnt this type of medallion can "lose a rank" if their materials become obsolete, but they will never be removed from the privilege entirely. ''Hell'': - Nerfed Repulsion by 20%. - Hell now scales to at least 2 players but it will prevent 2-player mode, 3-player mode and 4-player mode from activating. - In addition to the above changes, player number is now equally as important as game score when deciding that version's arena champions. The current record holders will always be overtaken by a group that defeats the game with a higher player count (e.g. a 2-player game that scores an A* on Hell will lose to a 10-player game that scores a G). Score only matters when comparing completed games of the same player count. ---- 'Version 1.43e ' ''Fixes'': - Fixed Void Signet not getting the primary attribute of the player's hero. - Fixed the 0 index issue for Ulduman Tablet. - Added bans for Katar and Star Blade. ---- 'Version 1.43b ' - Disabled spark of life/entropic spark auto-select. ---- '''Version 1.43a Morning Star: - Stigmata's health drain now ticks every 0.5 seconds and ramps up at 0.25% per 0.5 seconds (was every 1 second, now effectively 1.0% ramp per 1.0 seconds instead of 0.5% per 1.0 seconds). - Stigmata's base health drain is now 0.0% per second (was 2.5%). - Stigmata's damage lowered to 28% of health lost (was 32%). - Stigmata's mitigation lowered to 65% (was 80%). Druid Staff: - Force of Nature's treants no longer have armour based on the current wave number. - Treants have armour equal to 0.12x intelligence. - Treants have hit points equal to 35.0x intelligence (was 30.0x). - Treants have attack damage equal to 1.2x intelligence (was 1.0x). - Cultivation now reduces damage taken by 50% (was 75%) and increases attack damage by 100% (was 50%). - Treant Protector now has the stats equal to 3.5x treants (was 3x treants). - Clarity now causes Innervate to restore extra mana for the target equal to 10% of its maximum mana (was +25% more mana and 80 mana for self when cast on an ally). - Nurture now applies a Rejuvenation that is 125% more potent (was 100%). - Nourish now procs on targets below 50% health (was 35%). - Starfall now hits 3 targets at once instead of 2. - Moon Burn replaced with Star Fury. Increases Starfall's maximum channel time by 2.4 seconds. - Overgrowth (Entangle talent) replaced with Choking Vines. Choking Vines gives your attacks a 15% chance to deal 6.0x intelligence bonus damage and slow targets by 50% for 8 seconds. The effect always procs against entangled targets. - Natural Resistance reduces all damage taken by 15% (was 20%). - Dreamer's Root now causes Starfall to apply a 5 second Tranquility (was Tranquility applied a 10 second starfall, innervate and removed channeling requirement) Hand Wraps: - Reworked. Weapon choosing: - Weapons are now sorted into strength, intelligence and agility racks. - Display cases have been added to show off weapon upgrades. Hell: - Nerfed by 20%. Bugfixes: - Multiple minor fixes